Emma's Big Secret
by divergentlover523
Summary: Emma Alonso has been hiding a secret from her friends. A secret that only her dad knows. What happens when she has to tell her friends? One shot.


**Hey Gladers, and Witches/Wizards! This is my very first crossover! I have been starting to read EWW fanfic, and so I decided to make this story!**

**Emma's personality may be different (OOC), but I made her personality that way because I figured what she's been though will change her. **

**THIS IS BASICALLY IN SEASON 3, WHERE JAX IS A BETTER WIZARD. AND SCHOOL HAS STARTED. SO THEREFORE DANIEL HAS THE SPIDER STILL ON HIM BECAUSE OF MIA.**

**And for The Maze Runner, when Emma was in the Glade, it's based on half of the book and half of the movie.**

**Anyway review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own EWW or The Maze Runner **

I look in the mirror seeing what I see everyday I wake up. A broken girl that's been through a lot, but manages to hide her true feelings, and I guess, personality. We are not that broken, just get really sad when we think what happened to us. Or just the sad parts. I'm not that obsessed with glitter and scrapbooking like everyone at school thinks I am. And I'm really not that girly since I've been trapped in the middle of a maze for two years surrounded by teenage boys.

Only my dad knows what truly happened to me. And of course the other people that were involved too. Not even Andi knows what happened to me. Jax almost found out once.

Another thing, Daniel and I aren't together. We never were. Daniel always tried to make a move on me, but I always stopped him. Everyone thinks we are together because Gigi caught Daniel trying to make a move on me. That was a long time ago. That's also partly why my dad doesn't like Daniel. Ugh Daniel. I can't stand him and Mia. I know that our plan didn't work because all of us saw the spider still on him yesterday, the day after our plan to remove the seal.

So I'm not with Daniel, I'm with Newt. Newt and I have been together for a while. I was the fourth Greenie to arrive, so one of the first people. Nick and Alby were the first to arrive, then Newt, and then I came.

All the Gladers, from both Group A and B, that died didn't really die. Ava Paige told us that they can't kill anybody after she told us that the world isn't destroyed.

I've been here in Miami for a while. Of course I still have questions, tons of them, about this world. And it's hard to hide what I've been through. I don't remember a lot of stuff, especially in school work.

I miss the Gladers. All of us are scattered around Miami. Ava Paige contacted and told all of us that she's gonna transfer all of us to school. And that day is finally here. Gally, Thomas, Newt, Frypan, Jeff, Clint, Minho, and Alby are coming to Iridium High. That's why Andi's not here. I told her that she can't come tomorrow morning. She looked curious, but didn't question it.

I turn around and look at the tattoo that I didn't agree to getting. That I got because WICKED had to mark me in my sleep. I read the words like I always do everyday.

**PROPERTY OF WICKED. Group A. Subject A3. The Kind, the Warrior, and the Light.**

I'm the Kind because I was kind. The Warrior because I was strong and brave like a warrior. And the Light because, well, I'm a witch, and also because in the Glade I always used to sing. Whenever I sang, the Gladers always listened. It would always brighten things a little.

I quickly get dressed in the school uniform, brush my hair, and walk to the living room. I see my dad getting breakfast ready. "Hey dad."

Hw looks up from getting breakfast ready for us, and smiles. "Hey Emma. Are you sure your ready for school? You got everything?"

I chuckle at his questions. Always don't want me to forget anything. But I should thank him. I almost forgot my backpack once. "Yes dad. I have everything."

Dad. I'm still getting used to the word even after all this time. The Gladers and I didn't rely on parents, just on the Box and on ourselves.

I sit down at the kitchen table with him. Then the conversation begins. "Are you excited that the others get to finally go to school. By the way your showing them around."

I nod, my eyes lighting up at the subject of the conversation. The Gladers and I are basically a family. "Okay, and yes I am excited. I've known them for about two years. And all of us have been through the same thing."

I hear a knock on the door. Through the kitchen window I can see it's them. "They're here. I'll get the door," I tell my dad.

He nods as I get up to open the door. While getting up I grab my backpack. I open the door with a smile on my face. I see Newt, who still has his limp. Alby with a big scar an his jawline and on his left arm from the Grievers. "Hey shanks. Y'all ready for school?"

Minho scoffs. "Are 'ya kidding me shank? We'll be like lost puppies. We still don't know everything. Just how to add and subtract, and a couple other stuff I forgot. And even that gives us a hard time."

Alby rolls his eyes. "_You_ had a hard time. I think we'll get the hang of it eventually though."

I snort at his response. "It'll take a long time shank. Even I still haven't gotten used to everything. Well, the school work."

"Alright, I need to leave. Bye, and I got all of your schedules early since it's the first time you all are going to school, or what you can remember. Also all of you have the same classes. Most of you have the same classes together," my dad explains while handing all of them their schedules. He then goes in his car and drive to school, or work.

"Alright. Let's go," I say to them. I've been practicing and I think I've got it. I do the spell that will make us appear in front of school. I slowly open my eyes to see that I did it! "Yes! I did it!" I cheer happily. The Gladers look at me weirdly, questioning why I'm happy. "Oh, whenever I do that spell I usually end up in the pool," I explain.

"So your telling me that we could've shucking ended up in the pool?" Minho questions.

I nod."Yup," I say while popping the p.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Not the worst I've been through."

"Come on." I wave my hand to signal to follow me.

I walk in front of them to guide them. I walk inside the school with them following me. "Alright what number does it say y'all's locker is?"

I walk up to them as they look over each others. All of them are in the same hall as my locker. "Alright, now follow me." I walk through the hallways, already knowing Gigi will want to interview us. People whisper as we walk by them.

Once we reach the hallway I say to them, "Alright I know that they taught y'all how to open a locker, or y'all shanks remember how. Now go."

They all continue to look at the hallway as they go to their locker. Since the hallway my locker is in has tons of free lockers, they all got one in this hallway. I go to my own locker and take out the books I need. Out of my peripheral vision I see Jax walk up to me on my right, and Andi on my left. "Hey," Jax says.

Andi walks up to me and says, "Why didn't you want me to come this morning? Huh?" I sigh. I'm not getting out of this one.

"Emma what is she talking about," Jax questions with a confused look.

I take a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to know?"

They both answer simultaneously, "Yes."

"I'll tell you both at lunch. Let's just say it involves my past."

They both look curious, but sympathetic because of my sad look. Memories of the Glade and the Scorch flow through my mind. I shake my head from the memories. "On a brighter note, what at we going to do about Daniel. Our plan didn't work," I say through the silence.

"Why don't we send him to Limbo," Jax suggests for the millionth time with a smile on his face. It's obvious he doesn't like Daniel. I don't either really. New Daniel makes me want to feed him to the Grievers. Or trap him in a small room with Cranks past the Gone.

"No. We can't. I'm sure we'll figure something out," I say quickly.

"We need to figure something out fast. Or the Sharks will lose," Andi says.

The bell rings right after she finished saying those two sentences. "I'll tell you both at lunch," I say to them.

They both nod and go off to their classes. Jax winks at me before leaving. I smile lightly at him. I may be starting to fall for him. But I'm with Newt.

I close my locker door and head to my first class. I have the class with Newt, Thomas, and Minho. This will be interesting.

•**-•-•PAGE BREAK•-•-•**

During first period Minho made the mistake to sass the teacher and got detention. He almost got detention for continuing to sass the teacher, but Newt saved him by reasoning with the teacher and Minho. Gigi finally interviewed us, and posted it on her blog. Now it's lunch.

I'm walking with the Gladers to lunch. We're currently making jokes and just talking about anything. "Would you eat Frypan's spaghetti if someone sneezed on it?" Minho questions.

All of us look at him with curiosity and disgust. "How the bloody shuck did you come to with that?" Newt questions.

Minho shrugs. "Just answer the shucking question shanks."

"I wouldn't dare eat it," I respond.

We walk in the cafeteria as everyone shares their answers to the question. Just then Daniel walks up to us and says,"Why are you all always together? Do you need your mommy-"

I cut him off by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and trapping him against the wall. "If I were you I wouldn't finish that sentence! Now listen to me you shucking rude jerk! You_ will_ be nice. And you_ will_ sit back down in your steady quietly before I smash your face in. Do you hear me?"

He looks so scared and shocked that he might wet his pants. I get really mad if you mess with my friends. Especially if you mess with the Gladers' and I. Like I said, were like a family. But I do feel really bad for putting him in this position. Daniel nods fast.

I let go of my collar and smile at him. "Okay. I'm so sorry by the way. Carry on."

He scrambles for his seat. I clear my throat, and turn towards the smirking Gladers. "Okay so go get lunch and sit wherever basically." They all go get their lunch while walk towards the table with a shocked Andi and Jax.

**Hey Gladers and Witches/Wizards. I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF YOU ALL WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. Anyway have an awesome day!**


End file.
